


Hijos Para la Ocasión

by DiverVicky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abandonment, Adopted Children, Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst, Angst and Feels, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Child Abandonment, Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Gen, Gods, Hurt, Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Kid Fic, Kid Sif (Marvel), Major Original Character(s), Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), Multi, Old Gods, Old Norse, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Pagan Gods, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Frigga (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiverVicky/pseuds/DiverVicky
Summary: De un arreglo entre un Dios y una semi-mortal, involucrando los 3 inocentes hijos de esta, quienes fueron engendrados con tal propósito.O, de como la bella Sif, el valiente general Tyr, y Thokk de Cien Caras llegaron a las puertas del palacio de Odin, aún siendo criaturas dependientes de su madre.Un hijo es lo más preciado que se tiene, y Odin, siendo el Padre de Todos, tiene poder sobre lo que es más preciado.





	Hijos Para la Ocasión

**Author's Note:**

> Esto puede ser interpretado como parte del Universo Cinemático de Marvel, o cumpliendo con la religión y creencias vikingas/nórdicas. Yo lo escribí con ambas en mente.
> 
> Tampoco espero que esto halle mucho éxito - Sólo lo publico para no perderlo.

Las puertas del palacio real se abrieron ante ella, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se adentró en él, con la vista en alto y su expresión neutra. Venía seguida de dos filas de guardias y, tras ella, tres niños pequeños de la misma edad caminaban presurosos, a la espalda de su madre.

Sonó un estruendo a las puertas cerrarse y entonces estuvo segura de que ya no habría vuelta atrás. Dando pasos refinados pero firmes, se hizo paso hacia el Dios y Rey Odin de Asgard, Padre de Todos Supremo, que a su diestra se hallaba postrada en su trono a su Reina, Frigga, Diosa y Reina de Asgard, Madre de Todos Suprema, cuyas miradas yacían sobre la joven sin expresión. Sus tronos se hayaban en una plataforma dorada, a cierta altura, por lo que al mirarlos, consecuentemente los hacía verse (como también sentirlos) superiores.

Ella se detuvo a un metro y, en protocolo, se inclinó ante el matrimonio de Todopoderosos Dioses, sabiendo que los pequeños tras de ella harían lo mismo tal y como les había enseñado previamente. Levantó la mirada y habló en su reverencia.

"Mi Rey, todopoderoso Odin. Mi Reina, Madre de Todos, Frigga" Empezó, y Frigga asintió, "Es de divino honor y de gran privilegio postrarme hoy yo ante ustedes, oh Supremo Rey y Reina - Y es que hoy yo arrivo a Asgard con el solo propósito de finalmente proveerles, con orgullo, de mis tres hijos, como bien me lo solicitó usted Padre de Todo en Real convenio - Para que le valgan y le sirvan"

Odin pareció pensativo, si tan sólo por un momento. El Padre de Todos hizo un gesto con la mano con motivo de que prosiguiera, con lo cual ella se enderezó y continuó.

"Por su mejor interés, Señor, he servido de portadora de las criaturas que en un futuro próximo han de servirle. A cada uno lo engendré según la naturaleza requerida para servirle, y los crié enseñándoles el propósito con el que le han de servir - Como Usted, Su Grandeza, me lo encargó, yo con gran placer concebí los tres niños que Usted ya ve"

"Enséñamelos" Habló el Todopadre, sin rodeos. Sus vigilantes cuervos Huginn y Muninn ya le habían puesto al tanto de lo suficiente.

Ella volteó e hizo adelantar a un pequeño niño rubio de cabello redondo, rizado en las puntas, ojiazul - Aún rechoncho y de mejillas rosadas pues era aún un infante.

"Para Usted, oh Gran Odin, yo traigo un guerrero, cuyo progenitor es un dotado guerrero Æsir, para que en guerra y en batalla lidere sus tropas y proteja sus fronteras, -General y segundo al mando después de los príncipes, de Thor-, caballero que guarde Asgard cuando sea que se le requiera. La fuerza y el liderazgo que en un futuro serán de necesidad. El nombre de mi hijo es Tyr, y en un futuro defenderá Asgard a capa y espada pues lo lleva en la sangre, y es lo que más le he inculcado"

_Eran sus hijos, por su puesto que se habría dado la libertad de al menos nombrarlos a su parecer. Recaería luego en Odin modificar sus nombres según su voluntad, si así lo deseaba._

Odin estudió al muchachito por un momento, hasta que la madre decidió pasar al siguiente. Su mano se postró entonces en el pequeño hombro de un pequeño niño, -o niña-, pálido, de contextura más delgada, con fino cabello color negro azabache por los hombros y ojos grises, que miraba intimidado al rey.

"Como segunda ofrenda, oh Gran Odin, esta criatura, descendencia mía, le ha de servir en magia y hechicería, para que le valga a la hora de proteger sus tierras y encantar tanto a sus armas y escudo como a sus enemigos. Será la sutilidad de la magia con la que la guerra va de la mano, con lo cual ayudará a sus hermanos, y a usted - Lleva el seiðr en la sangre, pues su padre es un hechicero que a su vez proviene de ascendencia de los gigantes de la escarcha, renombrado entre muchos. Su nombre es Thokk, hijo e hija mía, -siendo su genética la razón de su género incierto- y viendo que en su Reino la magia no es muy… _Popular_, Thokk viene a llenar ese vacío"

Mientras que Frigga se veía más interesada, Odin asintió y, seguidamente, la madre hizo pasar a la niña de su descendencia, de la misma edad que sus hermanos. Su cabello era rizado y corto, de un castaño muy claro, y su piel algo morena. Sus ojitos eran hazel y reflejaban con asombro a Odin.

"He dejado de último para presentar ante Usted a mi hija, quien pronto han de notar que posee una brillantez atípica para su edad. De sus hermanos ella será el cerebro - Sin necesidad de magia, mi hija ya es capaz de predecir situaciones futuras analizando los sucesos actuales, inventa cosas innovadoras y realiza cálculo avanzado para su corta edad. A la Reina Frigga puede favorecerle su apoyo en futuras ocasiones - Para cuando se venga en edad, ya será gran pensadora, pero ese no es su único propósito, no el principal - Ella ha de servir de consorte para el heredero del trono, siendo éste el príncipe sobre el cual la línea de sucesión caiga, de su descendencia, y dejar descendencia ella. Con el correspondiente rey próximo, ella no será nada menos que su Reina, con el favor de pura descendencia Æsir y Vanir, que es un cruce raro y único - De allí, procede su inmensa belleza y su fuerte naturaleza. Su nombre es Sif".

Odin, junto con Frigga, ojeó a los tres niños que frente a ellos se hallaban bajos.

"Entiendo, y te ofrezco mi sincero agradecimiento por acceder a tan generoso convenio." Odin una vez más habló, asintiendo.

"Me aseguraré de que se hallen a salvo y provistos bajo nuestro techo" Frigga prosiguió por su Esposo.

"Y se le proveerá a cada uno de la educación que le corresponde según su respectiva habilidad" Finalizó Odin.

"De ello no me cabe duda alguna, Padre y Madre de Todos" Ella asintió, mirando a ambos respectivamente. "Con ello concluyo mi convenio ante Usted, poderoso Rey, y sello mi parte del arreglo con entregar en su poder a mi hijo Tyr, a mi hija Sif, y a Thokk, que es hijo e hija. Un poderoso general que les guarde y lidere sus tropas, una pensadora y consorte para el predecesor del Trono, y un un hechicero que encante al gusto de usted"

Luego de una reverencia de despedida, la joven madre se volvió hacia la puerta y permitió que los guardias la guiaran en su camino a la salida.

"Madre" Thokk dijo con su hilo de vocecita, y los tres niños estaban por seguirla, pero la madre volteó y negó con la cabeza. El corazón de Frigga se arrugó ante la escena.

"Deben quedarse. Recuerden lo que les he enseñado - Barbilla en alto, sin dudas ni temor" Habló gentil pero firmemente, dirigiéndole la palabra a sus hijos por primera vez en mucho rato. "Tengo fe en que pueden." Habló finalmente.

Los niños, nerviosos y abrumados, se quedaron en donde estaban mientras seguían con la mirada a su madre, que los despidió con un gesto. Un prolongado gesto de melancolía invadió el pequeño rostro de Sif, mientras que Thokk miraba solemne a su madre y Tyr parecía al borde del llanto.

"Guardias, escolten por favor a los niños a su aposento, y encárguense de proveerles de ropa, comida y un baño caliente" Frigga manifestó sus deseos. No tenía el corazón para llevar a cabo una separación, o al menos no todavía, por lo que les permitiría a los niños dormir en una misma alcoba por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. No era de sorprenderse, siendo que ella es la Diosa de, entre muchas cosas, la Familia.

Ya habría tiempo para entrenarlos y endurecerlos. Por ahora, harían unos grandiosos compañeros de juego para Thor, Balder, los demás jóvenes príncipes...

Mientras tanto, la mente de la madre no dejaba de dar vueltas, mas ella no se atrevió a mencionarlo ni mucho menos a demostrarlo, pero sintió, al dejar a sus hijos, que con ellos dejaba un gran pedazo de su alma atrás. Sin embargo, se reprimió de flaquear frente a Odin, frente a Frigga, frente a sus hijos - Esto afectaría la imagen que los niños tenían de ella - De su madre, que es fuerte.

_'Es lo mejor'_, trató de razonar mentalmente consigo misma mientras se alejaba del palacio, más para tranquilizarse. _'Con nadie más estarán tan a salvo como con Odin y Frigga.'_


End file.
